


Chocolate Kisses

by Flooftheriver



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Easter, Evil Deceit leave Virgil alone, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, He’s so in love oh my goodness, I know it’s not easter anymore BUT PLEASE GIVE THIS A CHANCE, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, Prinxiety kisses, Self-Doubt, easter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flooftheriver/pseuds/Flooftheriver
Summary: It’s Easter. It’s Virgil’s first Easter.And it was everything he could have wished it to be.





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acantha_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha_Echo/gifts).



> Got this idea from a friend, this is all down to her so THANK YOU :D
> 
> AND I KNOW ITS NOT EASTER ANYMORE BUT whatever please give it chance anyway.

Virgil loved the idea of Easter. It was only an idea- he had never been a part of the celebrations, but he knew enough to know that before he wasn’t part of the equation. He had been a dark side, an outsider in the group,  _he_ knew it- _the others_ knew it- but now...

Now, he just _wasn’t_.

Which meant that the equation had changed. He was a new variable, tossed in, nobody quite sure yet what the final answer was going to look like.

Well, no time like the present to find out, right?

Virgil was greeted with the intoxicatingly delicious scent of chocolate before he had even walked into the kitchen. He popped his head round, and could have laughed at the sight in front of him.

The anxious persona slipped in, surveying the room with wide eyes. The walls had changed their colour, but it was almost if they wouldn’t decide what to be- there were splashes of reds and golds and greens and just- _everything_.

The next thing that drew his eyes was the table in the centre of the room. In fact, how had he not seen this first? Every inch of space was covered with eggs of various sizes and endless colours, and as he approached the table he could see cards placed on the top, making him smile.

His smile dropped a little when he couldn’t see his, though.

”Virgil!”

The anxious persona turned at the sound of his voice, and-

 _Oh_.

Change of plan. The smile was back in full force. Patton was quickly walking towards him, and Virgil figured that the only reason he wasn’t moving even faster was due to the pile of multicoloured eggs that he held in his arms. There was a note wedged on the top, and his heart felt like it was being tugged- not unpleasantly- when he read _his_ name in curly violet italic.

The moral persona reaches his side, and deposited the eggs on a table that was pushed up next to the first one. Virgil hadn’t even noticed it before, the colours and his own thoughts distracting him too much.

He wanted to laugh at his misplaced doubt- Patton would never leave him out. Virgil trusted him that much.

Now that his arms were free, Patton wasted no time in throwing them around the anxious persona, laughing when he grumbled in what was only fake annoyance. “Happy Easter, kiddo.”

”Yeah, yeah.” Virgil was struggling to not let the smile transform into a full blown grin, but soon realised it was a losing battle. “You too.”

Virgil decided that he loved Easter. The idea, and the reality.

•••

“Heeeey... Friendo?”

Virgil sighed without raising his head.

”What do you want, Princey?”

The anxious persona felt the sofa dip next to him, and resigned himself to looking up into Roman’s hopeful face. The prince flashed a grin, his eyes begging, and it was one of those looks he wore that would have Patton cooing at him, or Logan turning away in annoyance of Roman’s manipulative skills. It never managed to created any reaction from Virgil though, and he intended to keep it that way.

He couldn’t help but smile again at the sight of Roman’s mouth though, as the prince was quite the picture with his lips painted brown- obviously from all the chocolate he had already eaten.

Roman’s gaze flitted briefly to the floor, and Virgil’s followed, eyes coming to rest on his boxes of eggs that he had yet to begin eating.

”I saw you sitting here, and I can’t help but wonder-“

”You can’t have any of my chocolate, Roman.”

Virgil didn’t even have to look, he could just _tell_ that the prince was pouting.

”But _why_?”

”For starters, it’s _mine_. Secondly, don’t you have your _own_?”

He heard Roman scoff. “Do you think I’d be asking you if I did?”

Virgil didn’t even hesitate in his answer. “Yes.”

”....That’s fair.”

The anxious persona eyed the full boxes again, before standing to face the prince. He was still looking at him, the hopeful look back in the eyes. Of course it was.

“If you help me move these boxes, then maybe-“

He shuffled to the side to avoid the incoming hug. “- _Maybe_ , I’ll _think_ about giving you one.” 

Roman was on the boxes in a flash, grinning like a manic as he begun to stride out of the transformed kitchen. Virgil was reminded of a little kid hyped up on sugar, and didn’t want to be around when he crashed. Virgil took one last appreciative glance around the room before following the prince out the door. How could he find one guy so much to deal with-but be so enraptured by what he created that he forgave him for it anyway? It drove Virgil mad.

”Hey, wait up!”

”Never. I can practically hear the chocolate calling for me.”

”I only said _maybe_ , idiot.”

”Jokes on you, I can hear it calling anyway.”

The quick trek to Virgil’s room continued with useless chatter, most of it on Roman’s part. Wow, he underestimated how much the prince loved his own voice, but saying something about it meant interrupting him, and that wasn’t something Virgil really wanted to do. Who knew how much chocolate Hyper-Roman would demmand from his as compensation for the crime.

He hoped it wasn’t too much. He wanted to save it.

Virgil was brought out of his thoughts by a soft knock. Roman was stood by his now-open door, the boxes nowhere in sight. Probably already inside. 

“You coming, slow coach?” The prince made a beckoning motion with his hand, and Virgil was once again reminded of an extremely happy, overexcited child. Not that he was complaining.

”I suppose.”

•••

Virgil had just eaten one of his chocolate eggs. He _fucking loved_ Easter.

“You’re the _worst_ , Virgil.” 

There was that too, he supposed.

After the two of them had entered his room, the anxious persona had insisted the Roman wait a bit before eating his egg, the dude was already hyped up on enough sugar as it was.

The prince had agreed, albeit reluctantly, and collapsed onto his bed to complain about how _unfair_ and _mean_ Virgil was. His smile meant there was no cause for worry though, so Virgil knew it was safe for him to eat some chocolate of his own without having death glares thrown his way.

Well maybe there were one or two glares, but the way he ignored them in favour of his fucking fantastic chocolate meant that they barely registered in his mind.

Eventually Virgil gave in, and rolled one appropriately wrapped golden egg the prince’s way, and he swore that the grin that lit up his face like a freaking sunrise was almost better than the rest of the perfect day he’d had combined. He enjoyed this feeling- _whatever_ it was- the warm burn in his chest that spread down through his arms and into his fingertips as they snapped off another piece of chocolate. 

The anxious persona actually found himself studying the shard, wondering how something could taste so-fucking-amazing. Virgil glanced Roman’s way, he didn’t really know why, maybye to feel the burn again? The prince was holding a piece as well, half wrapped in gold foil, that dumb look still present on his face.

He was ridiculous.  _This_ was ridiculous.

”Virgil.”

The gasp that left his throat was totally justifiable, Roman had turned his head and spoken so suddenly, _anyone_ would have been suprised.

He swallowed. “Yes?”

Roman blinked, and with a sigh, the chocolate was placed down and he shuffled his whole body to turn to the same direction as his face. He was looking up at the anxious persona, with Virgil sitting up at the head of the bed, and him lying down by the foot.

Virgil couldn’t help but note that the smile was gone from the prince’s face, an apprehensive expression in it’s place, and as a result the feeling in his chest was gone too. He felt empty, almost cold now.

He dropped the chocolate from his grasp, fingers now sticky. Roman cleared his throat before speaking again.

”Have you... ever had this before?”

 _Oh,_ Virgil thought, stomach doing flips like he was going to fall over the edge of something despite being sat down in the middle of his own bed. _He_ _figured_ _it out._

His voice was smaller than he would have liked. “Define  _this_.”

”You know- decorations, cards, _chocolate_.” Roman’s own voice was as loud as ever, with disbelief edging in near the end. “Tell me you’ve had _chocolate_.”

There was no point in lying, so Virgil shook his head. He didn’t miss Roman’s sharp intake of breath, and leaned to move his chocolate from the bed, his appetite long gone. The prince had the same idea it seemed,  sitting up and pushing his food away- but to Virgil, not the side.

”I should have thought- I’m sorry, Virgil. You can have this back.”

”No, keep it.” His gaze was on his duvet, not wanting to look up to the pity that was sure to be in Roman’s eyes. “It’s for you. Keep it.” _Just listen to me, Prince. Please._

He felt the bed under him dip a little as Roman shuffled closer, holding the egg out to him now. “But-“

”It’s yours.” Despite what he feared he’d see, Virgil raised his head, if only to stop the prince from pitying him, he didn’t _want_ pity from _him_.

” _This_ is my first time having chocolate, what, did you think us dark sides sat around the table celebrating Easter like _you_ do?” Virgil shook his head, but the memories stayed the same- just grey, just empty, just silence in place of the laughter. Before, Easter was nothing to Virgil. Easter was just another _day_ , just another _moment_ to fill Thomas’s life with hardship. With _pain_.

God, he didn’t _deserve_ this. He didn’t deserve to be here, didn’t deserve the colour, didn’t deserve the laugher, the smiles, the forgiveness from the man he had tormented so, _so much_ -

Virgil deserved _so much less_ than what he had been given. He deserved the grey of the dark place in Thomas’ mind, not these shades of colour that he had grown to enjoy. His eyes focused on the gold foil of the egg, the red of Roman’s clothes, the purple of his bed. He didn’t _deserve_  them.

He didn’t deserve his friends. Not worthy,  not worthy, _not worthy-_

 _“Virgil_!”

Arms yanked him forwards, crushing him into the chest of the man who was now kneeling close by. The anxious persona blinked fiercely, determined to keep his tears down, but it was really-fucking-difficult with the way that Roman was holding him, whispering words that Virgil almost couldn’t make out with the thunderous pounding of his heart.

”Im sorry, Virgil. I’m a tactless, _idiotic_ moron- and I’m _sorry_.”

”Shut up.” He was breathless, and Roman was holding him too tight, but he wasn’t about to say anything about it. “This is my fault, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for.” 

Roman pulled away, but only enough to stare Virgil down. Oh fuck, that look spelled trouble. 

“What about this is possibly your fault?”

The anxious persona’s mind was a mess, the answer to the question clamouring to be heard- but Virgil was selfish. He didn’t want to answer, because then he would have to do the right thing and leave for the place that he deserved. 

He wasn’t quite selfish enough, though.

“I don’t deserve you.”

He heard Roman’s sharp intake of breath, saw his face twist, and there was that _pity_ again. 

“I don’t deserve any of this.”

“ _Hey_! No. That is _not_ the truth.”

A hand came to his face, wiping away a tear that Virgil didn’t even notice had fallen. Well, there goes trying not to cry. “You do, Virgil. You do so, so much for Thomas.”

”So much bad, you mean.”

Roman sighed, and the anxious persona noticed that he was still cupping his face, one cheek now a lot warmer than the other. “Hey... look at me. Please?”

Virgil couldn’t help but give him what he wanted when he asked like that. 

“All of us mess up sometimes. I mess up _a lot_. We can’t all be perfect every moment of everyday- its not possible.”

The prince smiled a little, and despite everything, the warm feeling was back. “We’ll never grow, never improve if we don’t fall down every so often. So it’s okay to fall- because I _will_ be there to help you up again, Virgil. And I know that you would do the same for me.”

This was too much. Virgil didn’t know what to do- _shit, what should he do_?”

”So- so you don’t think I should leave?” Despite what Roman has just said, Virgil couldn’t bring himself to believe him properly, even though he _really_ fucking wanted to. 

“No. I think you should stay.”

”But I’m bad,” he spluttered, both cheeks now warm even though Princey only held one side. “I hold you back, I-“

”For me?”

Holy shit. That fucking smirk was back, and Virgil couldn’t look anywhere else because of the chocolate that he was sure the prince was unaware still stained his lips.

_Shit. I can’t say no to that face._

Roman’s smirk was unwarranted for. It was like he could read Virgil’s thoughts, as if he knew he’d already won. The anxious persona didn’t want to think about the relief filling up his chest at the thought that _yes, he was wanted._

"You think I can deserve this?”

Virgil couldn’t look away, even if he wanted to. His stomach was sinking- but not the way it normally did when anxiety swept over him. No, this was something else entirely. What a scary thought- something _new_.

“I think you deserve _everything_ , Virgil.”

The prince got closer, holding his gaze, as if he thought getting closer would make Virgil understand more somehow.

The anxious persona was grateful. Really, he was.

But doubt was his best friend. Second guessing was mere second nature. Deciet was his childhood. As much as he wanted to believe- _I want to. Let me, Deciet. Please._

" _Why_?” Virgil barely even noticed how close Roman had become. “Why do _you_ _care_ about what happens to _me_?” He was too wrapped up in thoughts of what he deserved and what he _wanted_ \- and his eyes caught the face of the figure in front of him and his chocolate lips-

Roman had the same inclination it seemed, his other hand drawn to Virgil’s cheek as warm breath did the same.

”Because.” Apparently Roman felt that was a good enough answer, because there was that fucking _smile_ again _._  

“If words aren’t enough, then please- let me show you that I care.”

Desperation was pulsing through his veins, Virgil needed to move, to do something- _anything_. Anything to get this doubt out of his head, the voice from his darker days. Roman was still waiting for an answer, eyes boring into him, but Virgil wasn’t looking at his eyes- only at the brown of his lips that were getting closer for a reason the anxious persona couldn’t for the life of his figure out-

And then it was all gone. All the doubt, all the fear, all the feelings of needing to _run_ were gone. The prince was kissing him, and everything was gone.

••• 

_So this is what being needed felt like._

Roman’s kiss was insistent, mouth demanding-  _desperate_ even, much like how Virgil had felt moments before. The prince’s hold on him was firm, making the anxious persona think that he was here, he was _here_ for _him_ , and that thought was more grounding that anything he could remember as he was coaxed away from the fear of being cast aside, the touch grounding, making him feel safe.

 _Safe_. He felt safe... with _Roman_?

And just like that, it all came crashing down. Roman, Roman, it had always been _Roman_. This was where he wanted to be- no wonder he subconsciously put up with his annoying attitude for this long. The warmth from the prince’s hands seemed to spread all through Virgil’s body, he felt like he could fly if he wanted.

And by god, did he want to.

Roman pulled away- barely- to gasp for air, but already Virgil felt cold, felt alone. So he gripped the fabric of Roman’s getup between his fingers and pulled him forwards until their lips touched again.

He wanted to blame the chocolate that stained the prince’s mouth for what he did, but that was only part of the rush. The softness of his mouth, the taste of the chocolate, and _Roman_ , all of it was too much to be without and Virgil didn’t quite know how he had survived without this kind of anchor before. The desperation that Roman had poured into his kiss only made Virgil feel safer, and he knew he could chase that feeling.

Because after Roman’s initial moment of shock there was only calm, only the way he was smiling that was ruining the kiss but Virgil couldn’t bring himself to care- because he cared about the dumb idiot, he really fucking did.

Eventually Roman was grinning too much, and Virgil had to pull away to see the shine in his eyes that he was sure matched his own. God, he sounded sappy.

” _Virgil_.”

Roman’s voice was edged with awe, his gaze focusing like he was seeing the most precious thing in the world.

_Oh. He’s looking at me._

He attempted a smile, and to his suprise it came out easily. _Oh god, am I turning into Roman? Will I start spouting Shakepeare like an idiot?_

"R-Roman.”

Not _quite_ Shakespeare yet. _Success_.

Now that his burst of bravery was over, Virgil had no-fucking-clue what to do.

“I need to know something.” The prince slid his hands off of Virgil’s face back to his sides, and he immediately missed his touch. “Did you... did you mean that?”

He lifted his hand again, almost like he missed his touch as well, entangling their fingers together. It was so simple, but it sent Virgil’s head into a spin, his heart hammering in his chest so loud there was no way Roman couldn’t hear it. “Do you want this?”

He held up their entwined hands, and the anxious persona couldn’t help but smile at the way Roman looked at them like they meant everything to him. Maybe they did. “Could you ever want me?”

•••

Patton loved Easter, but he loved his family more.

He lifted his head when the sound of the door opening reached his ears. 

It was only Virgil, oh- and Roman too. The moral persona chucked at the memory of the prince eagerly helping Virgil carry his boxes, the moment was such a far cry from the times when the two of them had been considered enemies. From a time when they weren’t all a family.

Patton saw Roman’s eager grin again now, but this didn’t look to be caused by an overdose on sugar. The anxious persona wore a smile of his own, and he was no longer glancing at the prince with exasperation in his eyes- no, this was something he hadn’t seen in his son before.

Roman’s chocolate stained lips now matched Virgil’s, making the two of them walking into the room side by side quite the picture. Patton finished packing up his eggs, walking over to Logan’s side as he did the same.

_I’m proud of you, kiddo. Both of you._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not crying what. Gah Roman comforting Virgil is EVERYTHING.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts if you have the time! :)


End file.
